Going Back Home Again
by invisiblegirl22
Summary: What would have happened if Ginny and Harry never became a couple? What if there was another girl who was close with Harry? What if this girl left during the war and didn't come back until Harry was older? Farrah Rivers is the girl who held the key to Harry Potter's Heart. When she comes back home five years later will everything be the same?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazingly talented JK Rowling does. I just own Farrah, Jimmy, and my plot.

"Farrah, you are being transferred to the UK Ministry." My supervisor told me with a smirk on her face

"Oh come off it Smith, the only reason WHY you are sending me there is because you know that Minister Brewer wants to me take over the department" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest

"That may be but they really do need you over there and plus that's your real home isn't it?" She laughed as she walked out of my office

Let me introduce myself, I'm Farrah Rivers. I'm a witch you see and I barely escaped the Second Wizarding war over in Europe over five years ago. I'm a pureblood yes but my adoptive family were muggles so I needed to protect them. I'm 21 years old and I'm an Aurora for the American Ministry of Magic or otherwise known as the AMM. I am…well was on the task force team that specializes in catching Death Eaters, yes they are over here too. I was born in London to an unmarried couple. I barely know anything of my real parents. I only know my mother's name; Summer. My father is another story….but anyways. I went to Hogwarts for six years and when the war broke out I came to Boston and went to Salem Witchcraft Academy. The rest is history

I began to pack up my office when my partner came into my office.

"What the fuck Farrah? You can't leave when we have this big bust coming!" Jimmy yelled

"I don't control stupid Beverly dude. Plus it will be nice to go back to my real home"

"But what about us?" He frowned as he approached me with open arms

Did I mention that Jimmy was my boyfriend also? Well yea we have been a couple for three years now. I like him but I'm not close to being in love with him. He also was getting really annoying the last six months. I guess this is my clean break

"Jimmy, with me being across the world I don't think that we can still be a couple. I need to focus on my new job and getting my life back." I sighed as I stepped away from him

"But I love you and want to spend my life with you." He whispered as I finished packing up my one box and made my way towards the exit

"I'm not the girl you are meant to be with, goodbye Jimmy." I sighed as I walked out the door to my new life in London


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Home is where the Pain is

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The amazingly talented JK Rowling did. I just own Farrah Rivers, Jimmy, and soon to be another new character and the plot!

Enjoy the first chapter !

"Last call for Flight 745 to London"

"Oh honey, please stay safe and call us often please!" Karen Rivers cried as she hugged me

"I will! I have to go now. I love you" I whispered as I let her go and walk towards my gate, the gate that was leading me back to my old life

The next day in England….

Harry's POV

"So Harry, did you hear we are getting a new Aurora? A bloody American for that matter" Ron laughed as he told him best mate

"I know Ron, but apparently she's supposed to be really fit from what Greg said…." Harry sighed thinking about his long lost girlfriend.

You see, Harry Potter was in love. He was in love with a ghost, she left right after the Order of the Phoenix took him from his old home in Surrey. Farrah Rivers was the most beautiful and caring girl he'd ever met. Her strawberry curly blonde hair, her dark blue eyes that showed you her soul, and her intelligence was very close to Hermione's also. She was his dream. He wanted to come home so he could tell her everything. He hadn't moved on and probably never would.

"Well she is coming in tomorrow so we see for ourselves." Ron smirked as he grabbed the chocolate off of Harry's desk

"Well, let's go talk to that guy we caught earlier and do some work yeah?" I asked as he rolled his eyes at his friend

As the day dragged on, I couldn't help but feel that something major was going to happen. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't.

"Oi, Mum sent me an owl inviting us over for dinner tonight if you are free?" Ron asked as we were leaving the ministry

"Sure…wait is Ginny going to be there?" I cringed thinking about her.

Ginny was pretty….weird after the war and when Farrah wasn't around. I knew that she had a crush on me in our school days but now, she is married and has a baby but she still tries to flirt with me

"Yeah, but Dean and little Hazel will be there too. Don't worry mate and Hermione is bringing a friend later too so that should help" He smiled as we walked into the alley to apparat to the Burrow

Meanwhile at the Airport

Farrah's POV

It felt so good to be home and the fact that Hermione was picking me up helped a lot too. I missed my old best friend and study partner

"Farrah!" I heard a voice yell as I grabbed my bag off of the baggage cart. I looked around and my eyes landed on a women with curly brown hair and she was wearing a purple sun dress

"Mione!" I smiled as she jumped on me and hugged me tightly

"I've missed you so much! Harry won't believe it when we go to the Burrow for supper! Oh my Merlin Molly will freak too!" She laughed as we made our way to get car

On the ride to the Burrow we caught each other up on what had been going on the last five years. I didn't even realize we had arrived until Ron came to the driver's side and opened the door for Hermione

"Hello love, who is this?" He smiled at me after kissed her

"Ron, its Farrah!" She laughed

"Bloody hell… Farrah? You look so different!" he explained as he grabbed me up into a very Molly Weasley hug

"Yes it's me Ron…and I've grown up." I laughed

"Harry is going to be blown away when he sees you again, he hasn't stopped talking about you in years."

"I hope so…..I've missed him too" I sighed as we walked towards the front door.

As the door opened my heart rate sped up, I wasn't prepared to see how much everyone. No how Harry might have moved on. Even though Ron told me that he talked about me and thought about me didn't mean that he didn't find someone else. I just pray to Merlin that I can fix this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Hello Again Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing and lovely JK Rowling does. I only own Farrah, Jimmy, and the plot of this story. Read, Review, or Message me for ideas!

P.S- **This chapter is mostly going to be in Harry's POV and his feelings about Farrah coming back into his life. Enjoy!**

Harry's POV

"Look, Hermione just came up I'm going to meet her and her mate outside." Ron smiled as he jumped out of his seat leaving me with the wolves. By wolves I mean wolf AKA Ginny.

As soon as he let, she took his seat next to me on the love seat in the Livingroom.

"Well here we are again love, just you and I." She flirted with me as she put her hand on my knee

"Gin, shouldn't you be with Dean and Hazel… you know your husband and child?" I sighed as I removed her hand from my body

Just as she was about to make a remark, the front door opened to revile Ron, Hermione, and…..

"Farrah?" I whispered in shock.

Farrah Rivers, My Farrah was here? Back in England? Alive for that matter?

"Hello again Harry, it's nice to see you" She said as she gave me a cute small smile

"FARRAH!" George yelled as he ran into the room and grabbed her up in a spinning hug

"Georgie for Merlin's sake put me down!" She laughed

I took my chance and walked over to Hermione

"Why didn't you tell me that Farrah was coming back?" I barked out at my best mate

"She wanted it to be a surprise and she didn't know how you were going to react about seeing her again…." She smiled sadly at me as she began to walk towards the kitchen

"It's good to see you love! You have to come see Angie and the baby!" George smiled at her as he put her back on her feet

"I'd love that." She laughed as they went outside to the garden

"Bloody hell…" Ginny whispered harshly as she looked at the other witch

"So are you going to go back to her? After all the years she ignored all of us?" She asked me

"I don't know Gin, she's the love of my life and I've never really loved anyone else like I love Farrah"

"Fine, go back to **Miss little Perfect**. I'm going to go see my husband and little girl." She huffed and stomped away from me.

That left me alone in the Livingroom. What was I supposed to do now? Let her back into my heart or keep her shut out? Merlin's Beard I need a strong drink…..

Farrah's POV

"He's lovely Ang." I sighed happily as I held little Freddy in my arms. He looked just like George but with darker skin. He was perfect

"Thanks, he's only a year old and already a little prankster like his Dad and Uncle" She laughed

"Oi! He has to live up to his name sake!" George protested with a wide smile

"Give me my grandson!" Molly sighed as I handed over the little angle in my arms

"It's lovely to see you again dear. Have you lost weight since I last saw you?" She asked as she looked me up and down

"I've gotten older and a little taller over the last five years Molly." I laughed

"Oi Far, can we talk?" I heard a voice call to me. I turned around and came face to face with Harry

"Uhm sure" I sighed as we walked out to the garden

The only thought that came in mind was shit.

To Be continued…..


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing and lovely JK Rowling does. I only own Farrah, Jimmy, and the plot of this story. Read, Review, or Message me for ideas!

 _ **Farrah's POV**_

"Harry…please understand why I had to leave." I sighed as we sat down in the garden

"I can't think of a good enough reason on why you just left **without** telling **anyone.** " He whispered not even looking me in the eyes

"Remus and George knew." I boldly told him

"Why for the love of Merlin wouldn't they have told me?" He yelled

"I asked them to watch over you while I was gone because I knew that it was going to hurt you. Harry, I had to protect my family." I cried looking down at my hands

"I thought that **we** were your family too Farrah! Ron, Hermione, The Order…me! Why weren't we enough!?" He yelled yet again as he stood and started pacing the garden

"You were! You **ARE**! **I love you more than anything** Harry James Potter! I also had to think of my parents, they may not be my blood but they are as good as, they have a life away from this world now and are happier than ever." I screamed. I could feel my magic pulsing through my veins, I rarely get this mad

"You…you still love me? After the last five years that you've been gone doing god knows what?" Harry looked shocked

"I may have been on dates and I was in one relationship but it was only because I was trying to fill the void I created when I left. My last boyfriend Jimmy, he wanted me more than I wanted him. I never told him I loved it, sure I mean I liked him but it was nothing compared the love I've felt for you for the last twelve years."

"Farrah, I need time to think about everything. You can't expect me to let you back in with arms wide open when you broke my heart. I still love you too but I just need time." Harry sighed as he stopped pacing and looked me in my eyes

 _ **Harry's POV**_

Looking into those dark blue eyes made me want to take back what I just said. You know how everyone says that the eyes are the gateway to the heart? I could tell by looking into Farrah's that she was relieved that I hadn't shut her out completely yet, you could tell that she was still sad.

"I understand Harry, can we start back out as mates at least?" She whispered

"Of course we can. We were best mates before we dated" I smiled at her holding out my hand to shake

"Thank you, I promise you that I'll be the best mate you've ever had." She smiled as she took my hand and then pulled me into a hug

As we hugged, I could smell her watermelon shampoo that she always uses. It smelled even better after five years of her being gone

"It's good to have you back Farrah, we've all missed you like bloody crazy" I whispered into her hair

"It feels so good to finally be home, my real home" She pulled her head away and smiled up at me

As we parted to go inside, she glanced back at me and smiled….oh the girl is going to be the death of me.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

"Has anyone seen Harry or Farrah in a while?" I asked the group as we sat around the kitchen table

"They stepped outside to chat dear." Molly smiled happily at me as she waved her wand to send the many dishes of delicious food to the table

"I bet you 30 gallons that they are dating in three months." George proclaimed to the table

"I bet 50 it's by the end of the year!" Ron joined in on the fun

"Ronald, don't bet on their relationship!" I sighed as I began to load up my plate with beef stew

"Sorry Mione but you have to admit, it's been a long time coming and they really need to get back together already" He smiled as he began to stuff his face full of food…..so typical

"Sorry everyone, we had to step out for a minute." Farrah smiled as she and Harry walked back inside and took the only empty seats right next to Fleur and Bill

"No problem at all dear! Now sit down and eat! You are skin and bones Farrah." Molly told the two

"So Farrah, how was it across the pond?" Bill smirked

"Oh it was …different. The magic schools over there are weird. It's not a boarding school and I went to one that was only for girls. No quidditch either which was terrible." She sighed sadly before she took a spoon full of her stew

"All gurlz schoolz aren't that bad, I loved mine and I want our daughterz to go there az well." Fleur interjected with a small attitude…. Go figure

"It's not that it was an all-girls school that was the problem, the fact that the males went to school across the country and they were allowed to do things like quidditch and we weren't was bullocks." She stated as she put her spoon down ready to start a debate

"What did you do after school?" Bill asked trying to stop a fight from happening

"I worked at the school under the muggle studies professor then I got recruited by the AMM to work on their Aurore special task force. When I was in school I was the top dueler in my class, and the fact that word got to them that I was part of the Order helped out too. I started working for them and moved up quickly. Then got transferred here…the rest is history." She smiled at the group

"What about this bloke that we heard about….Jim?" George smirked as Angela elbowed him in the ribs telling him to shut up

"Maybe we should talk about something else?" I asked giving George my best evil glare that put Ginny's to shame

"No, let's talk about Jim. I'd like to hear this" Ginny spoke up smirking at Farrah as Farrah tensed in her chair

 **Oh let the Drama or the upcoming battle of Farrah vs. Ginny begin**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing and lovely JK Rowling does. I only own Farrah, Jimmy, and the plot of this story. Read, Review, or Message me for ideas!

 _ **Harry's POV**_

"What you playing at Gin" I asked her

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hear more about this **boyfriend** that apparently only George has heard about" She smiled at me then looked right back at Farrah

"Honestly, he was boyfriend for two years and when it came out that I was getting transferred back to England I decided to break it off with him. I never loved him… sure I liked him but it was never love." Farrah told everyone truthfully

"There has to be MORE if you were together with the bloke for two years." Ginny smirked yet again at Farrah

"Gin enough, leave Farrah alone" Dean sighed as he held their small child

"What? I just wanted to catch up on everything that has happened in the last five years." She fake giggled trying to act innocent

"What do you want me to say? That he asked me to marry him and I told him no? That when he wanted to move in together I told him no because he wasn't the one for me?" She stated in an angry tone

"Ginny stop creating a problem that doesn't need to be made. Everyone go back to eating!" Arthur tried to end the discussion

"No Arthur its fine. I'm okay with Ginny asking me this because it's only fair that everyone know that yes I was in a relationship and yes that he proposed to me. But the fact that I told him that I wasn't in love with him and would not marry him should prove that I'm not a terrible person. Ginny is just being childish and cruel because she is still holding in some hatred towards me and my past relationship with Harry." Farrah said as she stood up from her seat ready to leave the Burrow

"Oh yes, I am making you look bad because I'm still hung up on Harry and shit. Get over yourself you cow!" Ginny yelled as she jumped out of her seat and pulled out her wand at Farrah

"Ginevra Molly Thomas! Put that wand down this instant!" Molly yelled at her daughter

"Ginny, seriously put down the wand now" I stated in a firm voice as I too jumped up and point my wand at her

"Sod off Harry, this isn't about you. It's about the fact that she can come back here and act like nothing has changed is shit." She sneered jabbing her wand at Farrah

"We all know that's a lie, sorry Dean for stating the obvious and all" Farrah sadly smiled at Dean then looked right at the baby in his arms

"Don't talk to my husband!" Ginny screamed

"Ginny calm down now. I think that Farrah and I should leave." I stated

"Oh don't leave please Harry." Molly sighed sadly as she looked between the three of us standing in the kitchen

"I agree with him, thank you for the lovely meal Molly and I'll owl you later this week to have tea." Farrah smiled

"Alright dear. Now Ginny please put down your wand and sit down!" Molly demanded

"Fine." Ginny sighed sadly seeing as she really didn't get her way

 _ **Ginny's POV**_

Bloody fucking hell. WHY does Farrah always get away with shit? Why does Harry have to love her and not me? I'm the one who he told everything to! This cow thinks she can come back into his…er our lives like nothing has happened? Over my dead body.

"Gin, we need to talk about what just happened…." Dean sighed as he handed our daughter off to Mum

"Fine, let's go talk in my old room"

"What's the deal? I know you had a thing for Harry before we got married but I thought you were over this." He asked as soon as we shut the door to my old bedroom

"I just don't trust her, something is up" I spat out

"No, she was transferred here because of her job. You know that Harry and she have always loved each other and make each other happy. Why are you trying to cause problems?"

"I'm not! I'm trying to protect my friend!" I yelled as a sat down on my bed

"Bull shit! You are still hung up on the one that got away. You have a family now, why are you doing this?" He yelled right back at me

"I'm not hung up! Stop making me seem like the bad guy here Dean, for the love of merlin I'm your wife! I'm not in love with another man!"

"Stop lying to me, do you or do you not love him?"

"Yes fine! I love him, but I love you too!" I screamed as shot up from the bed

"Why did you really marry me? Was it because you wanted Hazel to have a real family or that you loved me just a little but more than Harry or both?" He whispered staring at me

"I wanted Hazel not to be labeled as a bastard, I did what I needed to do to make sure she was okay." I firmly stated looking up at him

"I think we need a break Ginny, I'm going to stay with Seamus and Heather." He sighed sadly as he left the room

"Fine! Just leave me and Hazel! See if I bloody care you arse!" I yelled walking behind him

"I'm taking Hazel with me, I can't trust you because you were angry and raised a wand at Farrah. You might do the same thing to our daughter and I can't have that happen." He stated angrily as he took Hazel from Mum and left the Burrow

 _Farrah is going to pay for what she has done to my family. Mark my word…._


End file.
